1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display, and more particularly, to a three-dimension display (3D-display) with a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) capable of providing images in different polarizations from the different regions thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progresses and developments of science and technology, the people's enjoyments on recreation and spiritual levels are steadily increasing and never declining. In terms of the spiritual demands, in the age of science and technology dazzlingly changed, people expect to experience the fantastic imaginations by means of a display apparatus so as to have the effect of being physically on the scene. Therefore, how to make a display apparatus produce 3D images or pictures has become an object to be desiderating achieved in the display technology field today.
In terms of appearance, the 3D-display technology can roughly be categorized into stereoscopic display mode in which a viewer needs to wear a pair of eyeglasses with specific design and auto-stereoscopic display mode provided to a viewer for directly viewing, wherein the stereoscopic display can be further divided into color filter glasses, polarized glasses and shutter glasses. The stereoscopic 3D-display is based on that the display produces images with specific information for left-right eyes, followed by selecting of a pair of eyeglasses wearing on head so as to enable the left-right eyes of the viewer to see the left-right images for establishing a stereo visual perception.
FIG. 1 is a display principle diagram of a 3D-display for a viewer with polarized eyeglasses. Referring to FIG. 1, a 3D-display 100 is suitable for a viewer wearing a pair of polarized eyeglasses 110, wherein the polarized eyeglasses 110 have two linear polarized eyeglasses lenses respectively having a polarization D1 and a polarization D2. The 3-D display 100 includes a flat display panel 120 and a patterned half-wave plate 130, wherein the patterned half-wave plate 130 is disposed between the flat display panel 120 and the polarized eyeglasses 110. As shown by FIG. 1, the flat display panel 120 has a plurality of pixels arranged in array, and the odd-row pixels and even-row pixels on the flat display panel 120 respectively display a right eye frame R and a left eye frame L, as shown by a frame F1 in FIG. 1. In addition, the flat display panel 120 has an upper polarized plate 140 with an optical axis having an extension direction parallel to the polarization D1, so as to make the flat display panel 120 suitable to display a linear polarized image with the polarization D1. The patterned half-wave plate 130 includes a plurality of bar patterns B, each of which provides a phase retardation, and the phase retardation enables the linear polarized image with the polarization D1 to be converted into a linear polarized image with a polarization D2. Each of the bar patterns B respectively correspond to a row of pixels in the odd-row, so that the image presented by the odd-row pixels displays a right eye frame R with the polarization D2 after passing through the bar patterns B, as shown by the frame F2 in FIG. 1. When the viewer wears the polarized eyeglasses 110 to watch the 3-D display 100, the linear polarized lenses with different polarizations enable the left eye and the right eye of the viewer to see a left eye frame with the polarization D1 and a right eye frame with the polarization D2 to establish the stereo visual perception.
Although the above-mentioned techniques are able to make a viewer wearing a pair of polarized eyeglasses see 3D-images produced by a flat display successfully, but the viewed 3D-images have high dependence on view angle which may limit the viewing position for a viewer. Therefore, how to reduce the dependence on view angle and expand the viewable angle is one of the developing directions of 3D-displays.